Just a Talk
by Rainy-cartoonist
Summary: Adrien needs a little pick-me-up, so Plagg suggests he turn to a certain spotted heroine for some advice.
1. Chapter 1

Plagg rolled his eyes and stuffed another morsel of cheese into his mouth as Adrien let out another heavy sigh.

"Would you quit that?" he griped around his mouthful. "It's kinda ruining my appetite."

Adrien turned to Plagg halfheartedly. "Stop what?"

"All that sighing. I know you're in a bad way right now, but _really_ ," the Kwami swallowed. "It's not healthy to keep all those negative feelings bottled up. I would know. You should talk to someone."

Adrien smiled a little, touched by Plagg's concern, even if he did show it in a rather gruff way. "No," he said, leaning his head against the wall. "I wouldn't wanna bring anybody down with my silly problems. This is my burden."

Plagg set down the piece of cheese he had been eating. "Adrien," he began. "People _care_ about you. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. You can't just keep putting yourself down like this." The Kwami got up and floated over to his charge's hand, placing a tiny black paw on the boy's ring. "Tell you what," he grinned. "How about we go for a stroll? Maybe we'll run into someone you can talk to."

Adrien seemed to mull it over for a few seconds. "You think I should?" he finally asked. "I wouldn't wanna bother-"

"You two are a team," Plagg interrupted, holding up his paw to silence the blonde. "Communication is a crucial part of your relationship."

"Okay..." Adrien nodded slowly. "A little fresh air never hurt anybody, right?" He held up his ringed hand as the Kwami zipped over to his pile of cheese and crammed some into his mouth before floating back.

"Ohkey. I'hm rhedy," the small cat managed as he swallowed heavily.

"Alright, Plagg. Claws out!"

* * *

Chat Noir leapt from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the wind that rushed through his wild hair as he flew. As Chat, Adrien found he could experience a freedom he wasn't able to in his civilian form. Sometimes he wished he could transform into his alter ego, jump out the window, and never look back.

Of course, it would never happen. His Lady needed him, and even though his transformation lasted as long as he didn't use cataclysm, it was unfair to make Plagg stay that way for so long. All he could do for now was search for his partner in crime-fighting to maybe ease the pressing weight of sadness that threatened to crush him.

The young hero frowned. This was no good. He was getting too tangled up in all his negative emotions.

Panting, Adrien-as-Chat picked a relatively small building to rest on. He landed with a _thump_ and settled against a generator on the roof, one leg bent and the other splayed out in front of him. Resting an arm on his knee, Chat closed his eyes and enjoyed the thrum of the generator on his back.

'Maybe this was a bad idea,' the hero thought to himself. 'What are the chances of Ladybug being out so late? Who says she'll even want to talk about our civilian lives? She'll probably laugh. Laugh at me, judge me, hate me, leave me-'

"-Chat? What're you doing out so late? It's my night to patrol. Is something the matter?"

Chat's eyes sprung open. He looked up to see Ladybug standing over him with a concerned expression.

Standing, he reached for the heroine's hand to press it to his lips.

"Not at all- I was just out for a late-night stroll. Everything's _purr-fect_." The hero grinned cheekily, but he could tell the gesture didn't reach his eyes at the way his partner frowned. "Actually..." Chat dropped the facade. He figured his best option was to just play it straight- get right to the point. "I was hoping we could talk."

Ladybug traded her frown for a soft smile.

"Okay," she said, settling against the generator. "Let's talk."

/Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer lmao


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Ladybug had been quite surprised when she'd run into Chat during her patrol. He'd had his head in his hands and she'd wondered why he was on some old, run-down building at such an odd hour. Of course, she'd turned back to ask.

As if that wasn't strange, the boy hadn't looked up until she'd called his name a few times. He'd looked up at her, eyes wide, and greeted her stiffly and she'd _known_ something was wrong. Then he'd asked to talk to her and, though she'd had her doubts, the helpless look on his face had caused her agree.

Now, as she sat next to Chat, she wondered what the hero could possibly want to talk to her about.

"So," she began. "How are you?"

"I, uh-" Chat coughed. "I've been... better..."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Chat nodded, his mouth set in a thin, straight line. "My, uh, home life's been pretty rough," he began. "My dad is pretty busy most of the time. I don't see him a lot. He plans my days for me, though. I'm like his puppet. But..." he lifted his head and his eyes looked tired. "I have to do it. I can pull through for him- show him I'm capable."

Ladybug placed a hand on Chat's shoulder. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Chat. You look like you could use a _break_. Maybe if you just talked to him you could convince your father to ease up on you..."

"No," Chat shook his head. "I'm doing this _for_ him. Ever since my mom... he's just been different. Colder. I _have_ to be there for him."

Ladybug's brow furrowed as she looked at her partner. He looked far away, sounded like a broken record, saying over and over again how his father needed him. "Chat-"

" I _have_ to!" Chat's fists clenched at his sides. "It's just. Hard. Sometimes..." the hero's voice caught in his throat and he faltered. His eyes watered and he leaned his head back to look up at the sky, glittering with stars. The tears pooled in his eyes and when he closed them they streamed down the side of his face. "I feel like... I wear a mask... even in my normal life. I _have_ to be perfect. I _have_ to hide a part of myself. And then I come here-" he gestured widely, most likely referring to his alternate life. "-and I'm free! But I'm _still_ wearing a mask. I'm still hiding."

The leather-clad blonde turned his glowing green eyes to Ladybug. "I'm tired, Ladybug. I'm tired of pretending, of acting like someone I'm not. I'm tired of feeling this way, Lady-"

Chat made a surprised sound as Ladybug pulled him to her. She clung to him, trying to press as much strength and reassurance as she could into him. She needed him to know how much he meant to her. She needed him to be okay.

Chat Noir recovered and reciprocated the hug. The boy wrapped his arms around his lady and buried his face in her shoulder. Ladybug could feel the wetness of tears on her neck and the soft shudder of her partner's shoulders as he sobbed into her, but she refused to move.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "if you felt like you couldn't tell me any of this."

The boy pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Ladybug repeated.

"Don't be," Chat said, his voice low. "It's my fault. _I_ held onto this for too long. _I_ repressed these emotions until I broke. _I_ couldn't handle them."

"But if I'd just made myself more... I don't know, _approachable_?" Ladybug shrugged. "You would've been able to get this out sooner." She pulled her partner back into a hug. "I guess we're both horrible people," she joked, stroking Chat's hair absentmindedly. The two laughed before a comfortable silence settled between them.

Eventually, Chat broke the silence. "Ladybug?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we just... sit here for a little while? Please?"

Ladybug smiled. "Of course."

"Good, because I'm not moving."

"Silly kitty."

The two sat together for what seemed like hours, arms wrapped around each other. Neither one wanted to move for fear of ending the moment. Before long both were asleep, Ladybug's patrol long forgotten. Paris could wait- for now, friendship was the only thing worth protecting.

/This chapter really fought me. I hope you guys like it! OuO


	3. Chapter 3

Chat rose with the sun. He blinked blearily as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. His bed seemed harder than usual... His bed. Chat didn't remember getting into bed last night. He didn't even remember going _home_. Chat's eyes widened. He was still on the roof. The hero craned his neck to look behind him. He stretched over his lady's lap with his legs splayed out behind him. Ladybug slumped over his back, her arms tucked under her head.

"Ladybug!" he hissed. "Ladybug, wake up!"

The girl groaned, squeezing her eyes and scrunching up her nose. "Mom, it's too _early_..."

"Ladybug, please!" Chat begged. "We gotta get home!" The boy tried to squirm free in a way that wouldn't throw his partner off him.

Ladybug's eyes finally opened. "Chat," she croaked. "What're you doing in my room?"

"We never left the roof last night," Chat gasped. "Please get off me!"

Ladybug's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no." She sat up. "Oh, _no_." Chat scrambled off Ladybug's lap as she stood. "OH, NO." The girl stretched, frantically mouthing swears as she hurried towards the edge of the roof. "I gotta go," Ladybug said as she tossed an apologetic smile over her shoulder. "See you later."

Chat Noir waved at Ladybug's receding form before he turned in the direction of his own home. He had to there soon if he didn't want any trouble. The hero made back in record time and transformed back into Adrien just as Nathalie's voice came over the intercom.

"Adrien, your morning meal is ready."

"O-okay! Be down in two seconds!" Adrien responded as he shoved his leg into a fresh pair of pants.

Plagg floated over to his pile of cheese. "I can't _believe_ you fell asleep," he complained. "I'm _exhausted_! Utterly exhausted!"

"Cool it, cat," Adrien responded. " _You_ didn't even do anything! _I_ , on the other hand, have to put up with stiff joints, an aching back, and _you_."

Plagg grumbled, sticking out his tongue before gathering his snacks into his arms and bundling himself into Adrien's bag. The blonde gathered his own belongings and exited his room. His limbs really were sore from sleeping in such an odd position. He could only imagine how ladybug must feel.

* * *

"Yo, are you okay, dude?" Nino asked as Adrien flopped down in his seat. Adrien turned to wave at Alya, noticing Marinette's absence before responding to his friend.

"I'm okay," he said. "Why?"

"Well, for one, your eyes are all puffy," Nino said, motioning to his own face. "And you look _tired_. Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah!" Adrien insisted. "I just slept a little funny is all. I'm a bit stiff."

"You look awful, man. Like-" Nino's sentence cut off when Marinette burst into the room right before the bell rang. "You look like that," Nino finished.

"Nino!" Adrien gasped. He turned around to gauge the girl's reaction and apologize for his friend's rude outburst, but she hadn't heard.

Adrien hated to admit it, but Marinette did look pretty bad. Her pigtails looked loose, like she hadn't redone them that morning. Instead of her usual outfit she wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The warmth and energy that radiated from her seemed muffled. Adrien frowned. He hoped Marinette was okay.

"Girl, you look baaaad," Alya remarked. Adrien winced. Alya was so straight-forward. Marinette gave a small laugh.

"Rude," he heard her tease.

"Are you okay, though?" Alya asked, her tone shifting from playful to concerned. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

'What a change,' Adrien thought wryly. 'That's Alya, I guess.'

"I'm fine," Marinette yawned. "I was up late and I slept funny. I'm just tired."

Adrien froze. That excuse mirrored his almost exactly. 'What a weird coincidence.' The teacher entered and Adrien tried to pay attention, but ears were trained on his classmates' conversation.

"Does this have anything to do with-"

"Shhhh! Marinette shushed her friend fiercely. "It doesn't! I was just out. With a _friend_ ," she added. The hushed chatter ceased for a few moments when Mme. Bustier turned and shot a warning glance over Adrien's head.

Adrien heard tearing and the hurried scratch of a pencil against paper. He wished he knew what Alya and Marinette were saying. The boy's curiosity peaked when he heard Marinette hiss a sharp "No!" and Alya snicker and one of them snatch the paper from the other. Apparently he wouldn't have to wonder for too long, though, because the note was passed forward to Nino. He glanced over at Adrien with a smirk on his face. Adrien shot him a questioning glance and Nino slid the note over to him. It read:

"You and Adrien are both pretty tired today, huh? ;)"

"Alya, no. It has nothing to do with him."

"Suuure. You can't slip anything past me, girl! You were totally smoochin' him last night!"

Adrien's eyes went as wide as saucers and his face turned red as he whipped his head around to face the desks behind him. Marinette's hands covered her face and her ears were deep crimson. Alya shot him a smug look, one eyebrow quirked. He saw Nino give him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. The boy's blush deepened.

Turning back around, Adrien wished for death. And his prayers were answered. A large rumbled shook the school. The students looked about confusedly before a boy burst in, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Run!" he gasped.

The class wasted no time, grabbing everything they could and flooding out the door. Adrien's jaw set with determination, his embarrassment forgotten. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way to the nearest restroom.

"Man," Plagg whined once the door closed. "I was enjoying that nap."

"You can nap all you want later," Adrien responded. "Right now, Ladybug needs us. Plagg, claws out!"

In a flash, Chat Noir was out the window and on top of the school. the hero's brow furrowed as he searched for the source of the commotion. He spotted it a few blocks away. A boy with spiked hair made his way down the street. He held a sinister purple guitar in his hands. With every strum of its strings a new wave of noise barreled down the road with an electronic screech. Chat's ears flattened to his head and he crouched, reaching up with clawed hands to block out as much of the noise as possible.

"I am Sonic Boom!" the boy roared. "And I will be as _loud_ as I _want_! Because I'm the best guitarist in the _world_!"

Chat winced. This was _not_ going to be a fun Akuma to fight. He turned as Ladybug landed beside him.

"About time!" he called over the deafening sound of the Akuma's guitar.

"Sorry," Ladybug responded. "I had to make sure the students and teachers were safe. What's this guy's problem?"

"His mom or someone probably told him to ease up on the racket." Another powerful blast shook the building and Chat pressed his hands to his ears, desperately trying to keep the noise _out_.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ladybug asked. The noise bothered her, but obviously she wasn't as bothered by it as he was.

"I'll be fine. I think the Akuma's in his guitar," Chat managed through gritted teeth.

"Let's get this over with. Can you get the strap on his guitar?" Chat nodded, removing his hands from his head. He had to get serious.

Chat sprung from the roof, tucking and rolling as he met the asphalt. "Y'know, all the noise'll make you go deaf," he called. The boy rolled his eyes.

"You sound just like my parents," he sneered. "Maybe I should give you a private concert like I did for them."

That _definitely_ didn't sound good. Chat backed away as the boy approached. He continued backwards, backing up until he backed straight into a wall. The Akuma smirked and strummed his guitar, letting an ear-splitting roar rip from the instrument.

It was all Chat could do not to scream. Before, the noise hadn't been aimed directly at him from a few feet away. This time, the sound and the pain was all his own. Chat pressed his hands to his head which felt like it was about to burst. He wondered if that had indeed happened to the Akuma's poor parents.

Chat Noir didn't even feel the steel cord wrapping around him and pulling him to the roof. Ladybug steadied her reeling partner and set him gently on the ground. Chat could barely hear her over the ringing in his head. He wondered how he hadn't gone deaf altogether.

"...re you okay?" Ladybug's muffled voice broke through the ringing. She had what looked like heavy duty red-and-black spotted earmuffs and she held another pair in her gloved hands. She spoke loudly, as if she couldn't quite hear herself. Chat nodded weakly and took the earmuffs as his partner offered them. He shoved them on his head.

Struggling to his feet, Chat readied his Cataclysm before leaping down into the fray once more. "Ready for Round 2?" he shouted to the boy, interrupting his violent, _loud_ rampage.

The Akuma rolled his eyes and let loose another blast. The earmuffs worked well, Chat realized with a grin. The noise was nothing more than a rumble.

'My turn,' the hero thought as he darted forward, clawed hand extended. Chat twisted and rolled to avoid another wave of sound- he may have not been able to hear it, but it could still probably tear him to shreds at such a close range- and snagged the guitar's strap. It rotted and melted away.

Ladybug was one the guitar before the Akuma could even react. The black-and-purple butterfly fluttered out. Ladybug made quick work of purifying it, sending a new, white butterfly away with a smile and a wave. Chat tossed her his earmuffs and she threw both pairs into the sky.

Chat was always amazed at the burst of pink light that spread across the sky, fixing everything that the Akuma had damaged. The boy smiled as the throbbing in his skull faded into nothing. The ringing stopped and Chat's eyes fluttered shut as he savored the blissful feeling of _nothing_ in his head.

"Mission accomplished!" Ladybug was holding up her fist for Chat to bump. He did so with a smile. A beep from Ladybug's earrings ended the moment. "Gotta go," she said, stepping away.

"Wait," Chat reached a gloved hand out to his partner. "Do you... maybe... wanna join me on my patrol tonight?" Ladybug smiled. It was warm. Genuine. It was all he could do not to melt right in to the street.

"Of course," she responded. "I'll see you tonight." Chat couldn't stop smiling as he jogged into an alley to transform. Now that he had something to look forward to, he could handle any amount of teasing his friends threw at him.

/Sorry this took so long to get out! To make up for it I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!


End file.
